monsunofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Part 1/@comment-174.54.232.211-20120602152757
hey guys. thank you very much Natalie. im sorry but the monsuno stories i spoke of was in pencil writing. i could try to make one on the internet and stuff on this wiki which would be a super great honer to me. its so amazing! is it really okay? and thanks for the offer but im not capable of the account and im scared that stuff would happen and id well be gone like when i go to beyblade battles.com. it dosent remember me if i type the passward and everything. and i dont know my parents email but i think i could try cause i know very little of my parents stuff. want to know what stinks? when it was take your child to work day it ended stupidly cause my mom did not have the job yet and my dads genral dynamics job would not let kids inside EVEN ON TAKE YOUR CHILD TO WORK DAY! so i ended up in school for as usaul maybe 6 hours how lame is that! tell me their job at general dynamics is not fair even on take your child to work day to not be allowed to be in to see the parents jobs. what about the other kids? they would probobly be upset maybe without the people knowing that they really wanted to know how hard work is in life. plus get this also it would help childeren in this planet get education on these things. want to know whats bad? say they took a test that said a question on what was inside the job. they would be all like if they knew oh i saw this years ago this question is so clear to me it will be easy. but guess what? their not allowed in to get this knowledge because of their silly rules! so that would get the kids having to guess the answer. but wait. thats right they cant get a good grade average because of that rule. YOU SEEING THIS MESSAGE GENERAL DYNAMICS!? GOOD CAUSE THIS IS A WORLD THAT WE SHOULD KNOW OF! YOU HEAR ME?! ILL SHOW THIS WORLD WHOS ACTUALLY CARING ABOUT IT! AND IM NOT ACTING TUFF I AM SUPER SERIUOUS! i wish it did happen then i would spend time with my dad. anyways ill see if i could get in with the knowledge i know of on the things my parents....THAT THEY ACTUALLY TOLD ME OF!.. GENARAL DYNAMICS! so i will see and this one time offer is so great and special to me thank you very much! its making me fired up so much that my heart is pounding in so much exitment! thanks for reading my comments could we be friends? i hope so cause we seem to be a bit alike. we both like monsuno. we both agree on monsuno in real life would be nice. i think we would make a great wiki team all of us. thanks for reading all of you bye! have your summer so great life dosent last forever kids whos reading this! bub bye! have a great life and make it count!